


LA Traffic

by Emony



Series: Colby Turner Granger [8]
Category: Numb3rs, Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count to ten and try again</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA Traffic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrowwritings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparrowwritings).



> First posted between August 2007 and June 2008

Don sits in the drivers seat of his Bureau issue SUV, head on the wheel, slowly counting to ten. _One_ First Charlie does his best to wind him up - _two, three_ leaving him with a whole new puzzle to solve - _four_ whilst he still has to deal with their Dad's issues. _five_ The same issues he's still dealing with anyway. _six, seven_ Then he runs out with a nothing but a message that he has a case? _eight, nine_ A case that had to be something big - they all knew that he'd turned his phone off for a reason.

"Ten."

"Ten?" A voice to the side and out of the window asks.

Don jumps and turns to glare at a grinning Edgerton.

"Edgerton?"

"Agent Eppes."

Don sighs and opens the car door, heaving himself out and onto the sidewalk.

"So, ten?"

"Counting to." Don answers, grabbing his jacket from the back seat and locking the car.

"Ah, LA traffic."

"No. Little brothers."

"Ah." Edgerton mutters, knowingly.

They walk in silence for a moment or two as Don lets his brain switch tracks - from family based drama to work.

"You in town on a case?" he finally asks.

"Something like that," Edgerton answers as he walks through the entrance to the office building, showing his ID to the guard.

"Right." Don mutters as he follows in behind, noticing Colby hovering over by the elevators. Nodding in Colby's direction he continues, "looks like my case might be a little more urgent than Charlie made it sound."

"The professor told you you had a case?"

Don flushes slightly and waves the need to answer by catching up to Colby and letting him start in on his fanboy act.

"Agent Edgerton!" Colby grins brightly, reaching out to shake Edgerton's hand, "Good to see you again, didn't realise they'd pulled you in for this one."

Don narrows his eyes as Edgerton grins, returns the handshake and answers with a, "they didn't, they just want me in the area for a while."

Was there really such a need for everyone to be so damn secretive these days... and then to be smug about it too?


End file.
